5 Thing That Never Happened to HoA Characters
by Enigma's Secret
Summary: The title says all!  This time it's Fabian.  This has a lot of Fabian/Nina fluff...
1. Nina

5 Things That Never Happened to HoA Characters

By: Enigma's Secret

Rating: T, for language in later chapters, death, fluffy romance, death, and mentioned violence.

Summary: The title says it all: 5 things that never happened to House of Anubis characters. Thought I'd try it out.

Note: This stuff is short, maybe I could write a story of some of these- IF my muse likes any ideas… And sorry for any OOCness, grammar/spelling mistakes!

Enjoy!

Nina...

* * *

No Death

Nine year old Nina Martin was quiet.

Her and her grandmother just got the call from the hospital. Nina's parents were in a bad crash- they weren't expected to live. Now they were staying in the white room, waiting for anything- _something _from the doctors.

Nina- on her knees- was praying to every god that she knew off, her normal bright happy eyes- now bright with shedding tears.

Her grandmother looked at her little grandchild- her only grandchild. Mary sighed, she was trying to be strong and not to cry- for Nina, but all she wanted was to see her son and daughter-and-law. She couldn't lose them- not after her husband and her other daughter.

_And Nina._ Mary let one tear fall out. Nina doesn't need this nightmare. She's too happy, too innocent- for this. She doesn't need the fear of her parents going into the void. She doesn't need to go to her parents' funeral- not this young.

Mary moved to the floor, her knees cracking in protest- but she ignored her old age. She folded her hands and prayed.

"Family of Sam and Anna Martin?" A nurse stood with a doctor, whose gloves were covered with blood.

Mary stood, took Nina and held her into her body. "Yes." Mary's eyes remained on the blood- her son and daughters' blood.

Nina's heart was pounding- the doctor had _her parent's blood on his hands. _Nina removed her eyes from his gloves and looked the doctor in the eye. "My parents?" Her voice cracked at the end, but she refused to cry in front of him. _They aren't dead. _

"Congratulation, Sam and Anna are stable and expected to live."

* * *

Nope Not You!

**We're sorry; you didn't get the scholarship. **

Those words stuck to Nina's mind. She isn't going to Britain. The letter also says that she's up for next year's scholar-ship, but that's next year.

It hurt. Nina thought she could get it. She really wanted to go to Britain. Her heart felt like it was being squished and her lungs couldn't get enough air. She was ready for Britain. Even her teachers were shocked that she didn't get the scholarship.

Nina looked away from the letter and it's mocking words. She'll get over it.

After all, there's always next year.

* * *

3: Facing Her

Nina stared the sleeping form. Patricia. Then she turned to the door.

The door would take her to the dining table, where she would eat early and leave the house, and not face Patricia.

_Stop being a coward. Patricia is just worried about Joy- who ever she is. _Nina looked at the red-head.

Nina sighend, turned and went back to bed.

After all- who gets up early in the morning just to leave the place they have to come back to?

* * *

4: Away from the Attic

Fabian looked at Nina. "You're going to do it? Go up to the attic?"

Nina laughed at looked at Fabian. "No, I'm sleeping- I'm not wasting my time in the attic- just to prove myself to Patricia."

The duo walked out of Biology and headed to the lockers.

Nina turned to Fabian. Fabian looked at her smile, "I meet you yesterday, but I'm a little scared of that smile."

Nina's smile grew bigger, "I'm not going into the attic on a dare- BUT I will go if you go."

Fabian sighed, he was going to go- not cause he like her, but to find out what's in the attic. "Fine. This weekend?"

"Thanks Fabian! You're the best!" Nina gave Fabian a hug, and walked to her locker.

Fabian blushed and kept walking.

Maybe he was also doing it for Nina.

* * *

5. Not Nina

"Nina when were you born?" Fabian looked slightly worried.

Nina looked at her crush/date, "June 20."

Fabian's face paled. "I'm born on July 7th at 7 o'clock."

Jerome looked at the group, "So it's not Nina, or Joy? But Fabian?" He looked at his shorter friend. "You may be the chosen one-but I'm not treating you any different."

"I wouldn't what it any other way." Fabian looked at his former housemate. "Joy, where are the pieces?"

* * *

First and Second Pieces: Before the Show.

Third: On the morning where Nina was suppose to meet Sarah.

Fourth: Where Fabian tried to talk Nina out of going to the attic.

Fifth: The last episode, where Sibuna finds out that Nina is the Chosen One.

Yea, I know it sucks- but I couldn't do my homework without this bothering me! Review or flame- or just forget this story. You get a cookie either way! Thanks!

**~Enigma's Secret~**


	2. Joy

5 Things That Didn't Happen to HoA Characters

**By: Enigma's Secret **

**Rating: T **

Enigma's Secret: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday! My excuse? I was sick, lost my voice (which I'm slowing getting back) and was passed out the entire weekend. Anyway… Thanks to all the people that reviewed, alerted, or put this story down as a favorite story! Thanks: DarkBlueDiamond, BabyYoureAFirework, yourmyangel, I Write Sins Not Tragidies, Early-Birdie-Girly, Me Just Plain Old Me, and Aleprbla- You guys are all AWESOME! :D

Nina: *coughs*

Enigma's Secret: Right! I will be updating weekly-if homework is finished! Anything else Nina?

Nina: Review who should be next! Enigma forgot to put that in the last chapter. Why did I have to be first?

Enigma's Secret: Because you were the easiest… and you are American…

Nina: So?

Enigma's Secret: I'm American!

Nina: Read! Review!

Enigma's Secret: Can I have Fabian?

Nina: NO! *Glares*

Enigma's Secret: Here are Joy's stories… And I don't House of Anubis! Or the characters or actors! Oh and please watch my friend, Evany's music video, Think of Me! Type in Evany Cloud Think of Me on YouTube! Please? You'll love it!

Not Born Early

Joy looked at the adults that were walking to the classrooms, Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Sweet, Victor, and a few other adults she did recognize, but didn't know. She remembered her father seemed to be hopeful about something… Joy turned to Patricia responded to her comment and watched the adults.

Her father was hopeful about something… Joy knew that Victor talked to her father about something that wasn't about her schoolwork. But after that first meeting, her father became depressed. Joy thought about their last conversation, last night on the phone.

_"Dad, are you okay? You seem quieter than normal." Joy listened for her father's answer. _

_"I'm fine, Joy dear. Just a little disappointed about your time of birth. If you were born in the morning, it would have been a true seven o'clock. The sun rose at exactly seven on your birthday…" _

For some odd reason, Joy was happy that she wasn't born in the morning.

Never Met

Ten year old Joy looked around the classroom. She rolled her eyes at the boys that acting immature. _Boys…_

_Where will I sit? _Joy scanned the room again. She skipped the tables of boys and looked at the girl tables. There was a girl with long blond hair, sitting next to a girl with curly black hair. Behind them a red-head girl was glaring at her. She had two purple streaks in her hair and looked like she didn't want to be at Abbate Boarding anymore than Joy did.

_Should I sit next to her? She doesn't look nice, looks a bit rude to be honest. But if I sit alone I'll be a loner. _

The girl's glaring increased and Joy walked past her and to the seat behind the glaring girl.

Who glares at a person that just walked in?

Chosen

Joy repeated the incantation while her hand made the cup. Joy didn't know what she was saying or what her hands were doing. Her lips moved, repeated the same two lines over and her hands created the Cup of Ankh. The cup that would make them live forever. Joy's brow crumpled. It couldn't be that easy-could it? Drink from the cup and live forever? Her eyes looked at the scales, why were those there? Why is her name on one of them?

A bright flash blinded Joy for a few moments.

The Cup of Ankh was finished.

Hidden

Where was she?

Joy looked around the clearing, trying to see as much as she could from her hiding spot, which wasn't a lot. Her gut told her that Patricia and her friends were in trouble and she will be in danger too- if didn't go and hide.

Joy turned and headed into the woods. She froze when she heard her father's car rumble by. _One of them could be on foot and the rest could be in the car. _Joy picked up her pace and tried to stay quiet as she headed back towards the school.

No Movies

"How about we ditch Amber and her shopping spree and head to the movie store?" Patricia looked at Joy. Joy looked at Amber, who was in heaven, looking at pink dresses and rushing to the dressing rooms to try the dress on.

Joy looked at her returning friend and the aspect of staying the same store for another five hours. "No, we shouldn't do that; Amber would be crushed if we just left. And I never had a liking towards movies."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go and choose out some movies for the boys. See you in fifteen."

Joy waved Patricia and completed Amber on the pale pink dress she had on.

1-Not Born Early: Joy doesn't get kidnapped, just before the series

2-Never Met: Joy and Patricia never met, before the series. "Abbate" was Marine Sgt. Matthew Abbate, who died on December 2, 2010. He was a former Buchanan High School graduate. I didn't know him, but I did write an article about the Marines that went to Buchanan High School. I think Patricia would put up a mean-tough face (I'm not a Patricia hater!) to see if Joy had a spine or a cowered new girl. I did that with my friends at ten…

3-Chosen: Final show, Joy was the Chosen One.

4-Hidden: Final Show, Joy wasn't found by her father and the others.

5-No Movies: Before the series, Joy didn't find her love on movies. I can't remember what movie or show she like in the first episode, or I would have put that.

Enigma's Secret: Thanks for reading! Sorry about the late update I think I will write what could have happened if Joy wasn't found, and I do have another idea as a one-shot song-fic. So hopefully I will have one those up this or next weekend! And I'm having problems with updating this story, can someone help me with the steps?

Nina: Review who you want Enigma to write about next!

~3~


	3. Fabian

5 Things That Never Happened to House of Anubis Characters

By: Enigma's Secret

Rating: T

Beta: .87-THANK YOU! If she didn't read this, you would be reading a suckish, confusing, chapter. THANK YOU .87!

* * *

Reviews:

Enigma: I'll be updating randomly… And I'm re-watching HoA, so I can up with more ideas… This chapter is Fabian! Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, favorite story, and etc- you make my day! You guys need Trudy's cake! Or some other easier award for being awesome…

*Nina walks in*: Why am I here again?

Enigma: Can whatisNOTmy name have Fabian or Jerome?

Nina: NO!

Enigma: To who?

Nina: Uh…

Enigma: WHOA- YOU LIKE BOTH OF THEM?

Nina: NO!

Enigma: *Gets a frying pan and knocks Nina out* Sorry, I didn't want to whatisNOTmyname to be disappointed.

*Fabian and Jerome walk in*

Fabian: What happened to Nina?

Enigma: Alien- it's not Nina. *Hides Nina*

Jerome: Why do you have a frying pan?

Enigma: Cause guns don't work on aliens…and they are AWESOME! HAHA!

*Fabian and Jerome start to back up*

*whatisNOTmyname appears*: HI! *Smiles*

Enigma: *Coughs.* You're choice! I wasn't sure, so take both! And thanks for the review!

Jerome: Wait what? Enigma are you-

*The three disappear* (Hope you enjoy the human present whatisNOTmyname!)

Enigma: I wish I could be in her shoes. *Thinks* WHERE DID I PUT NINA? Oh well- to the reviews!

~DarkBlueDiamond: Sorry to make you confused! I'm trying to take points from the character's past and making a what if… Thanks for the idea! I'll use it in this and future chapters! :D

~Forever a mystry: You're right- Fabian was easy, it was just hard to get into the character mind-set… Love the name!

~Littlequestie1237: Thanks, Jerome will be in the next chapter, idk on who next maybe Alfie… Thanks for the idea! ;) Next chapter you can have Jerome or something!

~BabyYoureAFireWork: Yes you were and in this chapter too! Hi! Thanks for the idea of Alfie being the 3rd person (after Jerome).

~.87: Thank you. I had to thank you again… XD

Enigma: Now, the next two will be Jerome and Alfie, if you guys have some what-ifs for them, please review for it to be up!

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Never have and I never will. I also don't own NCIS, Michael Weatherly, or Tangled. Life is cruel.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Not Musical

Fabian enjoyed the Wednesday evening air. He walked around the town, smiling and nodding to classmates or adults. He laughed to himself, enjoying the freedom he had on a school day. Homework? Finished and all packed up in his bag.

Fabian looked at some of the shops that he was passing. _Maybe I could find a hobby._ He looked at the first store.

Prank store? Fabian laughed and walked to the next one.

Clothes. No. BRIGHT girly clothes. _The day I become into fashion is the day Amber hates the color pink- or dresses. _Fabian walked on.

Music. Fabian looked at the window. _I've never liked to play music… ah, well there's a first time for everything. _He turned and walked into store.

Wandering, Fabian looked at the music pages for kids different levels. _I don't want something hard to play, just something to take some time off my hands. _

Fabian looked around the shop again. He could try to learn something here, but his 11 year old mind did have limitations. Fabian looked at the various instruments on display. Clarinets, Conches, English Horns, Hun, Nose Flutes, other nose instruments and others covered the first part of the shop.

The shop itself seemed tiny because of all the instruments that covered the walls and area, but it still had that calm, relaxing air to it. Fabian listened to the soft music playing on hidden speakers. Violin and guitar sounded good together. _Violin seems hard to learn… where are the guitars? _

Fabian looked at his watch: 8 o'clock. "What? I got to get back to the house!"_ What time do the cabbies close? _

Fabian rushed out of the shop, making a promise to himself that he would come back to see if any other instruments called out to him. But right now, he didn't want to face an angry Victor… Or worse- end up with toilet duty. Alfie already got the chore one hundred and two times. Alfie said that the first time was awful-Fabian shuddered at the thought of cleaning the toilets with Victor breathing down his neck. Fabian never got worried about toilet duty, being in the House before 8:30 and never had to worry about being late. _Why can't we have a normal curfew, at nine like the rest of the school? _

_Where did I leave my bike? _Fabian found the bike racks and-while rushing into the people that seemed to appear out of nowhere- remembered a short cut in the woods. Fabian grinned and thought about racing time.

But if Fabian did risk being late (just once) and wandered deeper into the tiny shop. He would have found a tan, sleek guitar. The guitar sat on the stand, in the back, for many days. Of course someone else bought it and forgot about it, but Fabian never came back to the store.

So Fabian never found his love for music.

* * *

2. Not Another Trip

Fabian jogged to catch up with Nina. "Hey Nina! I just wanted to ask if you didn't mind if I-uh." Fabian paused and laughed. "Do you fancy walking with me?"

Nina laughed and replied, "Yeah, okay, sure! I would _fancy_ that." Nina continued to talk about how it was like being here, at the boarding school, when Fabian remembered the key.

He dived towards the bushes, moving the leaves away and responding to Nina's questions. "Yes!" His hand closed around the black key.

"I think this need to find its way back into Victor's cupboard." Fabian looked at Nina.

"Actually no, I need this to get back into the attic." Nina took the key and slipped it into her bag.

Fabian listened while Nina talked about the attic and how Joy could still be here. _No, Joy is back home- with her parents. _Did he want to go into the attic? _No. _Did he want Nina to go in to the attic_? No. _Did he want Nina to go into the attic alone? _No. _

"You're probably right. Crazy." Nina walked away. Fabian thought about it for a second and realized- yes it was crazy. He wasn't going to push her for details.

~French Room~

"Hey, it does sound crazy. But Nina, I think you should stay out of the attic. Victor is going to catch you-he knows the key is gone." Fabian looked at Nina.

She signed, "You're right, Fabian. We should put the key back before Victor finds out that I have it."

Fabian sat down next to and started to think about topics they could talk about. "So what's life like in America?"

* * *

3. Dance with Me

Fabian waited for Nina outside her room. He stared at the attic door, wondering why his eyes were drawn to the door. He spotted a black feather on the ground. Walking over, he picked it up. _Victor must have put it in the door frame to see if anyone's been the attic. _

"Fabian what are you doing?" Nina came out of her room, closed the door, and walked over to him.

Fabian turned to the door. "Maybe I could reach it…" He stretched and stood on his toes, stuffing the feather back on to the top of the door. He turned to Nina, "Okay, let's go back to the party."

They entered the room, when Amber approached them, "Where were you two?" She looked at both of their faces.

"Uh…" Nina's checks were becoming pink.

"Well…uh…" Fabian racked his mind for a lie to give to Amber.

Amber's eyes lit up. "Oh!"

Nina's eyes widened, "No- Amber it's not like that. We just needed to get away from the party a little bit."

Amber raised her eyebrows, but took the lie anyway. "Well you two missed the cake, there are some leftovers. Oh! Nina I just remembered…" She and Nina linked arms and walked to the kitchen.

Fabian walked over Mara, who was watching Mick. He raised an eyebrow at her expression. She looked at him and sighed. Fabian sat next to her on the couch.

Mara started to conversation, "You should ask Nina to dance."

Fabian looked at her and said, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Mara's eyes grew big, "Of course she will! She obviously likes you! Ask her to dance before Victor comes and makes everyone leave."

Fabian looked at Mara, then at his roommate. "You could ask him to dance."

Mara sighed, "But Amber…"

Fabian laughed, "She's with Nina in the kitchen, why don't you talk with him for a few minutes? It's better than sitting here alone."

Mara looked at him. Fabian stared her down. She sighed and smiled, "Fine."

Fabian walked to the dining table, and watched Mara and Mick talk. He looked into the kitchen and saw Nina and Amber still talking.

Nina's face was slightly flushed, and the pink was becoming a deeper pink as Amber continued to talk. _What could they be talking about? _Mara's suggestion came to him. _How will I ask her? _

Nina and Amber laughed entered the party again. Fabian turned at made eye contact with Mara, who ended her conversation with Mick before Amber could see. Fabian thought he saw Mick look slightly disappointed, but Mick's face brightened when he saw his girlfriend approaching him.

Mara joined him again, "Thanks, and you were right. A few minutes of conversation with Mick did make my time at this party a little better."

Fabian laughed, "No problem." He looked at Mick and glanced back at Mara. "You like him don't you?"

Mara looked at him with surprise, "I thought you didn't care who liked who!"

Fabian laughed. "I don't."

Mara laughed and stopped. "Now go ask Nina to dance. Now!" Mara shoved Fabian to the couches again, where Nina was sitting texting someone.

He sighed. "Hey, Nina?" Nina looked up, and her eyes sparkled when she saw it was him. Fabian smiled and felt his face start to heat up. "Would-uh-Wouldyouliketodancewithme?"

"Wait, Fabian slow down." Nina giggled and smiled.

_I love her smile. _Fabian coughed and re-asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah, sure!" Nina smiled and put her phone down. "But I apologize in advance to the damage I'm about to do to your toes."

Fabian laughed. _She said yes! _Fabian did a little jig in his head. He followed Nina to the dance floor and she stopped at spot and turned to face him.

Fabian saw Mara go to the music player and changed the track. The upbeat pop song was changed to a slow song. Mara looked over at Fabian, smiled, and gave him thumbs up; she joined Patricia who was sitting on the couch. Jerome asked a girl to dance, and Amber and Mick joined the other dancing couples on the floor. And Alfie was nowhere to be seen.

Fabian lightly put his hands on Nina's waist, while she put her hands on his shoulders.

They both swayed, and both blushed from the stares they were getting from everyone else. Of course neither noticed the other blushing.

Fabian looked at Nina who was looking at his hair. She moved her hand to the top of Fabian's head and started to stoke his hair. "Your hair is really soft." She continued to move her hand in the stoking motion.

Fabian chucked. "That's really random Nina."

Nina moved her hand back, and laughed. "Yeah it is, but aren't the most random things the most interesting things?"

"True-like Alfie showing up in some random outfit… right about now." Fabian and Nina looked at the entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alfie came into the party room with a huge deer head on. He ran into the dance floor, scattering everyone to the edge of the room.

Everyone started to laugh, and some started to take their phones out for a picture. Fabian glanced at Nina. Her cheeks were flushed from laugh so hard, and her hand was clamped over her mouth hiding the 'o' that it formed.

Fabian leaned in closer to Nina's ear and whispered, "You owe me a dance Nina Martin."

Nina looked over at him and smiled, "But we just danced."

Fabian shrugged, and tried to think of an excuse to dance with Nina again. "We didn't finish- Alfie interrupted us."

Nina tilted her head and smiled, "Okay, later. But right now, I think I should go and calm Amber down. She doesn't look too happy about Alfie's head."

Fabian turned to see the blond glaring daggers at Alfie's deer head. _Alfie you're lucky looks don't kill. _He smiled, "Good luck."

Nina smiled, "Thanks."

Fabian looked at the remnants of the party, people were heading back to their houses or getting more food.

And Fabian went to his room, thinking about how right the world felt with Nina in his arms.

* * *

4. Not Hesitating

"Isn't there a certain scholarship student, book loving, dirty blond you want to ask out?" Amber looked at Fabian, giving him hints.

"Yeah, put us out of our misery and ask Nina out to prom." Mara came over to the dining table.

"Mate, you need to ask her out. Even _I_ see that you two like each other." Mick took a bite out of his apple and leaned on the back of the couch. Fabian groaned and started to form a reply when Nina and Patricia walked into the room.

"Who likes who?" Nina looked around the room. Patricia looked at Amber and then looked at Nina and Fabian.

Four sets of eyes looked at him, yelling at Fabian to ask Nina out to prom.

Fabian groaned. _This isn't going the way I thought… Should I change the topic? Or ask Patricia who's taking her to prom? No…then Nina will think that I like her. I should ask her now. _

Fabian met everyone's stares (Amber, Mara, and Patricias' turned into daggers) he smiled, "Could everyone leave the room. Except you Nina?"

The girls smiled at Nina, who looked at the confused, and Mick let out a, "Yeah!" with an air pump. Mick left with Amber and Mara, and Patricia closed the door. Fabian knew that they were all listening on the other side of the door.

"So…" Nina rocked back and forth on her heel, not making eye contact with Fabian.

Fabian ran his hand through his hair, and lightly chuckled. It was really awkward…

_The worse that can happen is no. Then it would be really awkward, especially with the mystery… _"Irez-vous au bal de moi Nina Martin?" Fabian looked at Nina-who didn't understand a word he said. _Did she understand that? It took me forever to pronounce it right… Wait-what if…_

"Wait-what did you say?" Nina looked at him, her eyes sparkling, and a blush forming on her face. _Oh god, she's think about how to turn me down! Ah well, might as well repeat myself…in English._

"Uh…Nina, would you like to go to prom with me?" Fabian looked at the grain in the wood as he asked the second time.

"Yes! I would love to go to prom with you!" Fabian looked up and saw Nina-who had the biggest smile in the world on her face. And it made his heart do the entire-flutter-thing and he knows that's not normal.

The next second, Fabian is lead out by Mick, who was patting him on his back. Fabian looked back at Nina, who was being swamped by Mara and Amber. Amber was going on about what she could do with her hair and what to wear; Mara was congratulating her, and Patricia was laughing at Nina's overwhelmed face.

Fabian smiled. He just asked Nina Martin to prom. _It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…_

* * *

5. Had to Follow

This isn't something most teenagers do. They don't follow the love of their life around. They most certainly don't follow their crush in the dark. They don't plan on sneaking up behind that person that they like. And they don't do all that in a suit.

Of course, after solving a mystery, and help save the day-Fabian thought he could do that. Well, he didn't want to scare Nina, but being the curious guy he is- he had to see what Nina is doing. She seemed so disappointed in the house…

Fabian stuck behind the bushes, watching her enter the stage…from the back? _What is she doing?_ Fabian jogged to catch the door before it closed all the way.

He heard the dance music, but he couldn't hear Nina's footsteps. _Great, I lost her. _

"AH!" Fabian jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He relaxed when he saw Nina, who was partly amused and partly ticked.

Nina leaned in closer to Fabian, "What are you doing here?"

Fabian blushed (well we all know why), "I was worried and uh you looked…uh…" Fabian stopped stuttering when he saw what Nina was holding. _She wouldn't let anyone see where she's hiding it. _"That's what you're doing."

"Yeah," she ran her hand over the gold cup and looked back at Fabian, "I'm hiding it in here."

Fabian walked past Nina and towards the stage. After lightly climbing up the three steps he looked around the backstage. "Where were you going to hide it?"

Nina walked over to the steps and sat on her knees on the floor. Fabian squatted next to her, looking at the space between the stage floor and the cement floor. Nina got up and grabbed the broom that was nearby.

"Okay, we'll just push the cup underneath the stage floor. In the center, would be harder for someone to get it out." Nina started to push the cup underneath the stage. After a few minutes, Nina was holding the bushy end of the broom and the cup was almost out to the place Nina wanted it.

"What's the end of the broom called?" Nina randomly wondered out loud.

Fabian chuckled at her question, "Uh…I don't know. That was a random question though."

Nina laughed, "Yeah it was." She pulled the broom out and set it back behind her. Fabian looked underneath the boards. If he didn't know where it was, he wouldn't have ever found it. He could barely see the gold rim…But if he couldn't see it-no one else could find it.

Fabian stood up and stared at Nina. Not a creepy-stalker-way (like Rufus) but a way that he could remember how beautiful she looks. The way her hair is messed up makes her look even more beautiful, her hazel eyes sparkling, and a smile curved on those pink lips…

"What are you looking at?" Nina blushed.

Fabian blinked and he tried to think of an answer. "I was-uh-you-I-was…" He trailed off as he heard a slow song that was played often-but he couldn't name the song or artist. "We should head back to prom…"

Nina giggled, "I never really liked the idea of prom. And I hate this song…"

Fabian walked up to her and offered his hand, "Nina Martin, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

Nina blushed to a deep pink, "I would be honored."

Fabian led Nina onto the stage and placed his hands on her waist.

"You know I still hate this song." Nina looked at him. "You write songs right?" Fabian nodded-not seeing were this conversation was heading. "Sing to me."

"Wha?" Fabian started to stutter, until Nina interrupted him.

"Sing to me Fabian." Nina had the cute, pleading look in her eyes.

Fabian sighed and cleared his throat. He remembered the song he wrote for her about the first time they met… "_When I looked up, I didn't expect a vision standing in front of me…"_

* * *

1- Not Musical: Before the series

2- Not Another Trip: House of Lies

3- Dance with Me: House of Discovery & House of Hyper

4- Not Hesitating: Before the Prom Episode

5- Had to Follow: After the Season Finale

The review button could use a hug from your mouse


End file.
